


stardom

by bangtan_style



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is very.. very self-indulgent, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_style/pseuds/bangtan_style
Summary: In which Sunggyu just wanted to write songs for his bias to sing and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for. Also in which his parents are so desperate for him to get married that they no longer care who it's to. (non-idol au... mostly)





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Sunggyu," his mother starts calmly, sipping her coffee. "When are you getting married?"

Sunggyu slams his cup down. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you just ask when I was getting  _married_? I'm not even dating anyone."

"Yes, I did ask that." His mother's eye sort of twitches. "You're almost done with university. Haven't you found a nice girl yet? Do you realize how hard it'll be after you graduate?"

Sunggyu sighs. He's heard that line quite a few times. "You know I'm not really interested in relationships. Even if there was more time for it."

"That just makes no sense. You're never going to be this young ever again, why not just-"

"Mom... enough about my age, please..."

"What if I found someone for you?" his mother tries.

"Like who? Your boss's daughter? She tried to throw out my Nam Woohyun CDs. Actually, you know what? If you really want me to get married so badly, find me  _him_  first and then we'll talk." He sort of laughs at himself - the entire idea is ridiculous. It's perfect because this way, he'll never have to get married - and gulps down the last of his coffee.

He, at least, knows he's joking. But his mother's eyes light up - the first positive, or at least affirmative, reaction she's ever gotten regarding this subject. He figures it's good enough and she'll give up soon because she drops it and starts talking about something else.

Except he was wrong.

As he finds out about a month later.

It happens on a day that's particularly stressful, because of course everything always happens all at once like that. He goes straight home after work, which he went straight to right after  _school_ , and he's tired and had to put up with a lot of noisy people all day and he's not really in the mood. He's pretty sure his body can't handle any more excitement. Even the bus being a couple minutes late was stressful on his heart.

So naturally, this is the worst possible time.

He doesn't announce his presence when he gets back, though normally he would. Instead he just sighs and slams the door shut, practically throwing his shoes on the floor before walking farther into the house. "Finally back... ugh, that was so bad..."

Sunggyu is about to start complaining about  _Howon_  - his friend but also kind of the bane of his existence, sometimes. Like today, when he spent half of his shift  _texting_. Who does that and doesn't Sunggyu to join the chat? They have all the same friends! - but his mom talks first.

She stops him in the living area between the kitchen and the front door.

"Guess what?" she says excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on her heels. "You have a visitor!"

"Really?" He throws his bad onto the couch. He'll deal with his coursework... later... probably... "Who is it?"

"Oh, you know." She smiles like it's not a big deal, even though it apparently was a second ago. "No one in particular. Just someone."

"Okay, okay." He walks toward the kitchen but stops in his tracks when he...

"Hey," literal Nam freaking Woohyun says, sipping orange juice with a straw -  _a curly straw, that's so cute, and where did he even get that, his parents never buy Sunggyu curly straws, that's not fair_  - and he's just sitting there. At the counter next to Sunggyu's dad. Like it's not even a big deal.

Because apparently it's not.

He gets up and bows politely, and Sunggyu returns the gesture weakly.

"Oh," Sunggyu says intelligently. Then he turns back to his mother and says something along the lines of "Sdjklghdg??"

His mom just shrugs with that wide smile of hers plastered on her face. She looks entirely too pleased with herself.

"This is probably as weird for you as it is for me," Woohyun says next. He's fiddling with his shirt sleeve, which is also cute for some reason.

"Wait. What is...?" Sunggyu tries to ask his dad. Then he remembers, suddenly, that conversation he had with his mom.  _Oh no, what have I done..._

"What? We know how much you like Woohyun-ah. Aren't you happy to meet him?" His mom crosses her arms. His reaction is pretty rude considering what they went through to make this happen! Woohyun didn't even respond to any of their mail for at least a week and a half.

"Yeah, isn't he your favorite singer?" his dad adds unhelpfully. "I know how much you like watching those music shows of yours." He might not be the most attentive of parents, but even he pays that much attention.

Sunggyu blushes and looks down at the floor. "Dad... nobody in this room needs to hear about that... Can you just tell me what's going on?"

"Well..." his mother starts.

"We were afraid you'd never get married!" his father says.

"And we had to take 'drastic measures,'" his mother finishes, doing air quotes. Then they both run out of the kitchen. Like, full-on sprinting. Sunggyu wonders if he should've expected this.

"So... they must've contacted you." He looks at Woohyun again. "But why did you come here?" He bites his lip. It's maybe a  _little bit_  jarring to be alone in a room with him.

"Because you were just too cute!" He pats Sunggyu's cheek and he's pretty sure his heart just stops. Or maybe melts into a goo that's now dripping down his ribs. Eww. He's probably making some terrible face, too, which is kind of mortifying just by itself.

Woohyun elaborates before he has an aneurysm. "No, really." He sits down on the same kitchen stool he was on earlier, still turned toward Sunggyu. "Come here, sit down with me."

Despite it being his own house, he doesn't call him out on the invitation and just does it. He probably needed to sit down anyway.

"There were a few pictures in some of the letters and I wasn't sure you actually existed. It could've been a trap. At first I wondered if this was some weird scheme to get me kidnapped. Can you imagine the headlines for that one? 'Nam Woohyun kidnapped; what lured him will shock you!'" He laughs about that one. "Well, probably no one's ever gone that far, and I wanted to see for myself if you were real." Woohyun laughs again.

Of course, this kills Sunggyu, who drops his elbows on the counter and hide his face in his hands. If you'd been there, you'd hear a low, muffled "whaaaat" from him.

Woohyun takes it in stride. He imitates his pose, but rather than hiding his face, he props it up on his hands. A curious idea pops in his head as he's watching Sunggyu.

He actually  _is_  cute. If he was a girl, he'd be exactly his type. Of course he doesn't know anything substantial about him, but he knows himself and he knows he appreciates the way he looks right now. He's sitting there with the sleeves of his button-down rolled to his elbows, and his hair is messy but still looks nice, and it's dyed orange - or brown or some color around there, who knows, really, but it's something good - and he can see a blush on the side of his neck...

So he's not hard to look at, not at all. Ah, Woohyun's so lucky. And if he  _was_  a girl, this would probably be like fate or something. Or to an outsider, this might look pretty super romantic. Woohyun does love his dramas.

Sunggyu returns to the land of the living by the time Woohyun's done maybe checking him out a bit (in the name of science). He puts his hands down and takes a deep breath, about to say something, and Woohyun cuts him off. How absolutely rude of him.

"I'm really sorry but I've got kind of a tight schedule right now and I have to get back soon but if it's alright, I think I'd like to come back to visit again." His voice rises at the end of the sentence like he's unsure of himself.

Sunggyu manages to react like an adult for the first time since he got home. "Really? That would be, uh, nice. Listen, this probably wasn't the best timing for me, either. It's been a long day. And they didn't tell me you would..." He taps the counter. "So, I'm sorry too?"

"I completely understand!" Woohyun grins at him. "It's not your fault I'm so stunning."

Sunggyu fake-laughs. "What was that? I thought you just said something to me but you must not have."

Woohyun just keeps smiling at him. "Okay, I really do have to go now. It was nice meeting you."

Sunggyu follows him to the door and lingers a few feet away while Woohyun puts his shoes back on, and they bow again before he leaves. As soon as the door is shut, Sunggyu's parents suddenly reappear.

"Oh, we were too late," his dad says.

"Why is he leaving? What did you say to him?" his mom looks a little scary.

"He's in the middle of promotions, Mom..."

"What does that mean?" she demands.

"He's busy?"

"Did you at least invite him to come back again?"

"Sure," Sunggyu says. "He might be back some time."

"Well! That went well then, didn't it?" his father says. "You're not as bad at this as I thought."

"I'm great at everything," Sunggyu says immediately as a knee-jerk reaction. He only feels the slightest bit of shame. "Uh. I'm going to my room now..." He runs upstairs. He makes it to the window in time to watch Woohyun's car drive away. In hindsight, he has no idea how he didn't notice it in front of the house. He almost waves before he realizes that's stupid.

This whole thing is, actually. He just wanted to relax after all the day's activities! Why did his parents have to go and do that? How embarrassing. He's a grown adult; he can take care of things by himself. Of course he wanted to meet him, but not like this. God, his hair probably isn't even brushed.

With that in mind, he changes his clothes quickly and gets online to complain to all his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which hoya is unnecessary at all times and never lets poor sunggyu catch a break
> 
> note: I don't watch doctor who but dongwoo seems like the kind of person who would. plus his initials...

[Exactly two weeks earlier]

Sunggyu's mom cornered him in the morning as he was trying to leave for school.

"Mom, I'll be late."

"I just have something to say and then I'll be out of your very important, busy hair!" She put her hand on his arm.

"Okay, then," he said reluctantly. It's pretty rare that she goes to his room just to speak with him.

"Great. Okay, so, son, you know we just want you to be happy, right? So I always bugged you about getting a girlfriend," Sunggyu groaned at that, "-no, just listen to me! And when you were a kid I told you to shoot for the moon because if you miss, you'll land among the stars. As well as all those other cheesy things I read in that book. Anyway, I didn't expect you to take that to heart, but that's perfectly fine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just reminding you that you deserve the best!" she practically chirped.

"Okay, thanks I guess... Does this mean you'll drive me to school from now on?"

"HA!" she walked out of the room.

* * *

[And we're back!]

Sunggyu opens up the group chat and starts screaming (typing) about what's happened as soon as he's gotten comfy. Honestly, who can blame him? Other than his friends, that is. Because they kinda suck.

 **Gyu:** HOWONNNNNNN OH MY gOD

 **hoya:** what...  
**hoya:** why are you yelling?  
**hoya:** is this because I didn't invite you to my group chat?  
**hoya:** I already said I'm sorry like a hundred times

 **Gyu:** NO THIS IS DIFFERENT

 **hoya:** okay good because that was just myungsoo and sungjong and sungyeol...  
**hoya:** nothing special  
**hoya:** I was only there to watch them bicker  
**msl:** what the fuck. we were having an intelligent discussion?  
**hoya:** you argued... about tomatoes...  
**msl:** so what? they need a lot of water!!  
**yeol:** SUNSHINE IS MORE IMPORTANT  
**jjong:** SHUT UP I'M TIREFD OF THIS  
**msl:** you're tirefd?

 **Gyu:** GUYS THERE'S MORE IMPORTANT THINGS AT STAKE  
**Gyu:** like steak  
**Gyu:** AND MY LIFE

 **doctor_woo:** sunggyu... ur not THAT old ;)  
**hoya:** he's not?

 **Gyu:** LOL  
**Gyu:** so funny  
**Gyu:** im BUSTING a GUT

 **msl:** *nut  
**yeol:** shut the fuck up myungsoo

 **Gyu:** why are you like this

 **msl:** :(((((

 **Gyu:** ok sorry  
**Gyu:** BUT GUESS WHO WAS AT MY HOUSE

 **yeol:** your mom  
**msl:** _::confetti emoji::_  
**yeol:** i'd like to thank... my mom for the opportunity

 **Gyu:** why do i put up with you, honestly  
**Gyu:** anyway no big deal or anything but nam woohyun was kind of at my house?

 **doctor_woo:** oh, that singer you like?  
**hoya:** you mean the singer he REEEEEEEALLY likes and won't shut up about?  
**jjong:** how many drinks have you had today?  
**yeol:** HYUNG it's only 5pm!  
**yeol:** don't become an alcoholic without me ahaha  
**doctor_woo:** don't drink too much gyu we're all worried about you  
**doctor_woo:** but yeah at least invite someone (me) (sungyeol) (etc) along next time...  
**msl:** but  
**msl:** what did he DO  
**yeol:** that's assuming he actually went to sunggyu's house  
**hoya:**  (contract alcohol poisoning)  
**yeol:** like, that this actually happened  
**yeol:** are we prepared to believe that?  
**hoya:** seriously, tell us what happened

 **Gyu:** nothing happened. i just have to live with it!!!!!

 **hoya:** you are so fucking extra  
**jjong:** live with what!!!!!!  
**msl:** hyung... where did that man touch you...

 **Gyu:** he didn't touch me  
**Gyu:** yet

 **doctor_woo:** SUNGGYU NO  
**msl:** sunggyu yes

 **Gyu:** ugh did i actually just say that  >_>  
**Gyu:**  (actually he did touch my face but that's it)

 **jjong:** that's the spirit!  
**hoya:** anyone else think this is weird  
**doctor_woo:**  what is?  
**yeol:**  everything is weird. buckle up.  
**hoya:** like what did he go to your house, for example

 **Gyu:** my parents

 **hoya:** ???

 **Gyu:** they just came into my room to tell me this  
**Gyu:** they sent him  
**Gyu:** like three thousand fucking letters  
**Gyu:** ad apparently that included pictures of me

 **msl:** did he think you were hot

 **Gyu:**  *and  
**Gyu:** to which he said

 **hoya:** ???  
**doctor_woo:** what did he say?  
**yeol:** DON'T LEAVE US HANGING  
**yeol:** WHAT DID HE SAY, MAN!  
**msl:** did gyu die? :(  
**hoya:** or ran out of LIES  
**jjong:** he probably just fell asleep...  
**msl:** oh, or that

 **Gyu:** HAHA no i didn't. i just needed to grab snacks  
**Gyu:** i'm hungry yo  
**Gyu:** he said i

 **hoya:** i'm tired of typing question marks  
**yeol:** ~dramatic pause~  
**jjong:** why does he always do this when he's embarrassed?  
**msl:** it's ok, hyung, we won't tell anyone if he hated your guts

 **Gyu:** HAHAHAHA you kids are such jokers  
**Gyu:** it actually is embarrassing tho

 **hoya:** you lost the right to pull that when you dragged all of us into this  
**jjong:** :3c  
**hoya:** nice

 **Gyu:** ok fair  
**Gyu:** so..... guys,  
**Gyu:** i'm not cute, am i?  
**Gyu:** like when people look at me, they think things like "super manly"  
**Gyu:**  and "rock-solid masculinity" and stuff right?

 **hoya:** ...

 **Gyu:** right ? ??????

 **yeol:** sweetie.  
**msl:** HE CALLED YOU CUTE  
**msl:** LMAOOoo  
**doctor_woo:** aw hyung don't worry, you're super manly!!  
**hoya:** you can't say that and start it with "aw"  
**hoya:** it's not convincing

 **Gyu:** i on't deserve this right now  
**Gyu:** *don't  
**Gyu:** i'm in a fragile state of mind

 **jjong:** i believe in you hyung!

 **Gyu:** sungjong  
**Gyu:** my only friend  
**Gyu:** will you be my valentine?

 **jjong:** i thought u wanted nam woohyun to be your valentine?  
**yeol:** RUTHLESS  
**msl:** jongie don't say yes...  
**jjong:** i wasn't planning on it lol  
**hoya:** omg  
**yeol:** R U T H L E S S

 **Gyu:** HAHAHA  
**Gyu:** i have no friends

 **msl:** make "friends" with woohyun then  
**hoya:** no, you should seduce him  
**msl:** that's what i just said tho  
**hoya:** ok?  
**yeol:** it's true, he did.  
**yeol:** i always know what myungsoo means  
**msl:** sungyeol i'm buying friendship bracelents online right now as we speak  
**yeol:** YES  
**yeol:** <3  
**hoya:** ANYWAY  
**hoya:** it's pretty simple, hyung  
**hoya:** everyone knows he's not straight, even if they don't say it  
**hoya:** and I mean he went to your house  
**jjong:** plus you said he calls his fans his 'girlfriends'  
**jjong:** if he actually had one or was planning on having one, she'd never let him do that  
**hoya:** yes  
**hoya:** naturally, sungjongie is spot-on  
**hoya:** so sunggyu if you can't seduce him, I literally don't even know what to say to you  
**hoya:** I'm sure I'll think of something, though

 **Gyu:** HAHAHAHAHA

( **Gyu** is now offline)

 **hoya:** lol  
**doctor_woo:** so he just called me and, i quote, "who do these fucks think they are?"  
**yeol:** well it was nice knowing everybody~  
**msl:** hey  
**yeol:** what?  
**msl:** we should  
**jjong:** you're picking up sunggyu hyung's bad habit of not finishing your sentences...  
**msl:** shush

( **doctor_woo** is now offline)

 **msl:** wow rude  
**msl:** anyway  
**msl:** so you know we have to make sure they get together right?  
**jjong:** but... what's in it for us  
**msl:** connections, sungjongie  
**jjong** **:**  i prefer cash or check  
**msl:** connections.  
**msl:**  omg  
**msl:**  connections can land u some cash tho  
**yeol:** AWESOME ::flexed bicep emoji::  
**msl:** ::flexed bicep emoji::  
**msl:** we just high-fived btw  
**yeol:** in our minds  
**msl:** wish you were here  
**yeol:** come over, my parents aren't home  
**hoya:** get a room  
**msl:** k

( **msl** is now offline)

 **yeol:** lmao

( **yeol** is now offline)

 **hoya:** wow this suddenly became awesome  
**jjong:** let's talk shit about them  
**hoya:** excellent  
**hoya:** reveal your latest #receipts  
**jjong:** i made a chart, are you ready for this  
**hoya:** yes. do go on  
**hoya** **:**  in a private chat room, though  
**jjong:**  ofc

( **hoya**  and **1 other user** are now offline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoya and sungjong make important life changing plans, sunggyu never sees woohyun again because he goes on a permanent retreat to the jungle, and everyone lives happily ever after.
> 
> just kidding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm back already

( **Gyu**  is now offline)

He fumes for a moment and dials Dongwoo's number. As soon as Dongwoo picks up, he launches into one of his rants, where he just says whatever comes to mind.

"Why do they never take me seriously? Is it so fun to make fun of me? Why can't they get some better hobbies or more jobs or something? Who do these fucks think they are?" He groans. "They're all useless." He gets up from his chair and starts pacing.

Dongwoo hums in vague agreement, which is enough for Sunggyu.

"And they don't even care when I told them  _who I just met, in my house._ "

"Well," Dongwoo says mildly, "the rest of us aren't madly in love with him."

"I'm not in-" Sunggyu drops his phone and scrambles to catch it before it falls on the ground and shatters like his heart after this betrayal. "-love with him, I just-"

"Have posters of him on your wall?" Dongwoo finishes.

"He don't even have any posters," Sunggyu says and honestly he sounds so unhappy about it that Dongwoo lets it go. Poor guy! "He just sings really well, I respect him as a fellow  _artist._ "

"Alrighty, then tell me what the problem actually is."

Sunggyu finally shuts up for two seconds. "Um..."

"Because so far this sounds like a pretty sweet deal."

"I mean, there isn't really a problem, exactly," Sunggyu admits. "I'm just..."

"Startled."

"Yeah."

"And knowing your parents, they sprang this on you."

"Exactly! I'd just gotten home from work."

"You should tell him you work at an ice cream store, that'd make him come back for sure!" Dongwoo laughs.

"Oh god no, he can't go there. Do you even realize how bad that would be?"

"Not really, no."

"My  _coworkers_  would tease me for months, okay? MONTHS. I would die. No, I'd have to quit, and I'm too lazy to find another job yet. Dongwoo, don't let him."

"Alright, alright." Dongwoo gets out a stack of sticky notes and jots down  _get howon to tell nam woohyun where sunggyu works_. that reminds him of something else: "By the way. What pictures did he see?"

"...Shit. Dongwoo, I'll call you tomorrow. Or  _later_ , depending."

(Sunggyu goes back downstairs to where his parents are watching television. His dad pauses and looks at him expectantly when he stands there looking at them. He finds out that they were actually pretty good, and minimally embarrassing, pictures, so he just goes to bed.)

* * *

The next day, _somebody_  has a broadcast and it's not as if he'd miss it. That'd be nonsense.

He puts it on the TV and when his mom asks who's going to be on it, he pretends he doesn't know. A few minutes later as he's watching it, he thinks he hears her speaking to him again, but he doesn't really care because this is the first time Woohyun's performed this song live and he has priorities. She'll probably scold him for being rude but that's for future Sunggyu to worry about.

He feels his pocket vibrate in the last minute of the song, but he ignores that too. He feels it vibrate more times after that, which kind of distracts him, but he has morals so he keeps watching TV.

He finally gets out his phone once ads starts playing.

 **yeol:**  hey  
**yeol:**  is your hangover gone yet? lol  
**yeol:** guess what, you're boring!  
**yeol:**  i'm gonna spam you with cute puppy pictures now  
**yeol:**  look at my dog

( **yeol**  has attached  **17**  images)

 **yeol:**  i love my dog

 **Gyu:**  not right now, i'm watching a very important broadcast

 **yeol:**  why does nam woohyun matter more than puppy pics? :( :(

( **yeol**  has attached  **3**  images)

 **Gyu:**  who said that's what im watching

 **yeol:**  rlly hyung  
**yeol:**  i know you  
**yeol:**  and i checked the tv guide online

 **Gyu:**  so you bugged me in the middle on purpose ??

 **yeol:**  yea for science

 **Gyu:**  what new facts have you uncovered, then

 **yeol:**  that you don't care about puppies and you're also heartless  
**yeol:**  you have no heart  
**yeol:**  >:(

 **Gyu:**  well you see  
**Gyu:**  it's true, i don't care about the dog pics

 **yeol:**  WOW! RUDE!  
**yeol:**  not even hoya would treat me like the. and myungsoo definitely wouldn't.

 **Gyu:**  maybe he'd like it better if it was cat pics tho

 **yeol:** it doesn't matter, he would at least pretend to care  
**yeol:** this sad dog is me

( **yeol**  has attached  **1** image)

 **yeol:**  that's called FRIENDSHIP

 **Gyu:**  the dog is named friendship?

 **yeol:**  you suck, bye  
**yeol:** i hate all of your jokes  
**yeol:**  and how come u can constantly talk about ur man but u can't put up with my CUTE BABY DOG PICS

 **Gyu:**  im blocking you now

 **yeol:**  NOT IF I BLOCK YOU FIRST

* * *

[A few days later]

Sunggyu wakes up to a message from an unknown sender. He also sees three email notifications, a couple missed calls, a voicemail and the usual Twitter notifications he ignores until he has time to waste. He groans and locks the screen, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Sunggyu wakes up for real a while later. He braces himself and finally checks his notifications. He doesn't recognize the number, and the voicemail is trash so he deletes it. The emails were pointless, as well.

The unknown sender, however, catches his attention.

( **(Unknown User)** is not in your contacts!)

 **Unknown User:**  your mom gave me your contact info =3=

 **Gyu:**  who is this?

 **Unknown User:**  ive never been so offended in my LIFE

( **Gyu**  is typing...)

 **Unknown User:**  jk jk  
**Unknown User:** ill unhide my info  
**wowhyun:**  ta-daa!!

 **Gyu:**  OH shit ok  
**Gyu:**  hey

 **wowhyun:**  =3=  
**wowhyun:**  whatcha up to?

 **Gyu:**  this and that...

 **wowhyun:** mystery man...

 **Gyu:**  ok actually I just woke up  
**Gyu:**  ummmm  
**Gyu:**  did you get enough sleep?

 **wowhyun:**  you worried about me =3=

 **Gyu:**  nevermind i was being conversational but i see how it is

 **wowhyun:**  =3=

 **Gyu:**  don't you know any other emoticons than that one, or

 **wowhyun:**  than what one?

 **Gyu:**  =3=

 **wowhyun:**  :) :) :) :)

 **Gyu:**  ......  
**Gyu:**  in my defense

 **wowhyun:**  there's no saving it now, it's screenshotted and cropped already

* * *

 ( **hoya**  is online)

 **Gyu:**  HE ALREADY HAS RECEIPTS ON ME **  
Gyu:**  help me obi-won kenobi you're my only hoya

 **hoya:**  what did you do?

( **Gyu**  has attached  **1**  image)

 **Gyu:**  you're gonna see this at some point anyway  
**Gyu:**  or sungjong  
**Gyu:**  what's 1 more receipt

 **hoya:**  i love being friends with you

 **Gyu:**  i hate being friends with you

* * *

( **wowhyun**  is online)

 **wowhyun:**  in your defense what? **  
wowhyun:** gyu =3=

 **Gyu:** oh my god  
**Gyu:**  nothing  
**Gyu:**  i deserved that one......

 **wowhyun:**  cute  _::thumbs-up emoji::_

 **Gyu:**  ugly =3=

 **wowhyun:**  you don't have to lie to me =3=

 **Gyu:**  im not =3=

 **wowhyun:**  you can trust oppa with your secrets =3=

 **Gyu:**  im both older than you and disgusted  
**Gyu:**  unstanned **  
Gyu:**  can we stop using this emoticon now =3=

 **wowhyun:**  nope =3=  
**wowhyun:**  whens your birthday?

 **Gyu:**  april of a mysterious year

 **wowhyun:**  mystery man =3=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else love gyuyeol banter or is that just me
> 
> I don't know what kind of messaging app they're all using but anything that happens is just for convenience and storytelling purposes :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody. haven't updated in a while. i love u. hope u enjoy =3=
> 
> new addition to the story is kanto.  
> [kanto ft. sunggyu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtIvmKLKEFA)  
> [kanto ft. eddy kim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEFYVySXzOc)  
> 

( **wowhyun** is now online)

 **wowhyun** : oppa is also a state of being, you know

 **Gyu:** no it's not

* * *

 ( **yeol** is now online)

 **yeol** : you're his #1 hype girl

( **Gyu** is now offline)  
( **Gyu** is now online)  
( **Gyu** is typing...)  
( **Gyu** is now offline)

* * *

( **Kanto** is now online)

 **Kanto** : hey dude  
**Kanto** : did you finish your half yet?

 **Gyu** : just emailed you

 **Kanto** : thanks  
**Kanto** : sorry we couldn't meet up yesterday to work on the lyrics together

 **Gyu** : that's alright  
**Gyu** : did you listen to it?

 **Kanto** : another masterpiece from genius gyu

 **Gyu** : you always know just how to cheer me up haha

 **Kanto** : im just sayin'...  
**Kanto** : your demos are all good

* * *

 Today, Sunggyu is meeting up with... you know... gulp...  _him_.

Not Kanto. Sunggyu is more scared of his own mom than of his younger classmate. No, the one he's meeting is-

"Ah, Sunggyu-sshi!" Nam Woohyun calls, running to catch up with him. "I'm late, aren't I?" He rubs the back of his head almost bashfully. "Sorry."

"Oh.. really? I- I didn't notice," Sunggyu lies. He'd been waiting 10 extra minutes, but that's really not bad even if he was with his peers. Plus, it's not like he's about to complain...

"Let's go eat somewhere," Woohyun insists. (And, again, not complaining.)

It's only after they're settled in at their table in the corner, hidden away, that their conversation really begins. At first, Sunggyu tries to be nice. Well, that's not true. First he says little to nothing, since he doesn't want to accidentally say anything _wrong_ , but then Woohyun tells him not to be shy.

"I'm not shy," he says bluntly.

"Okay," Woohyun smiles. "I'm shy, though."

Sunggyu looks at him funny. "For real?"

"Maybe just right now." He shoves a big chunk of meat in his mouth.

"I'm not even as intimidating as a hamster," Sunggyu insists, pointing to himself with his chopsticks. "Would you be shy around a hamster?"

"Are you comparing yourself to a hamster? Hamster Gyu?"

"If you make that a thing, I will sue you," Sunggyu threatens.

"Are you a lawyer?" Woohyun laughs.

"No," he says sullenly. "My mom wanted me to be one but reading cases gives me anxiety."

"I probably would have been on a soccer team," the other says conversationally.

"I know," Sunggyu says. "You still could, you know."

"Maybe." He shrugs. "That would be fun. What do you actually do, though?"

"I haven't graduated yet," he mutters. Louder, he says, "I have a band though."

Woohyun perks up at that. "You sing too? Why didn't you tell me?" he whines. "Is it a rock band?"

"Sometimes. Mostly it's a 'whatever people will pay for' band." He feels very weird telling his, you know, his  _idol_ , about his dinky garage band. (Okay, that's not fair. They're really good. He knows they're good.) "And sometimes people actually pay, too."

He laughs. "You're weird."

" _I'm_ weird? Speak for yourself!" He gives him a purposefully judgmental look.

Woohyun pretends like he's been shot in the chest and goes, "Ah, my feelings hurt."

"Don't be sad," Sunggyu jokes.

"Don't you still like me?" Woohyun leans like he'll fall over. "I can't-"

"Alright, sorry!" Sunggyu sticks a spoonful of rice into the other's mouth to shut him up. "Who knew you were such a baby?" he grumbles to himself.

"It's not a bad thing," Woohyun says, chewing. "I like that you're not trying to hide that you're weird."

"Yeah, then you see my friends and you realize I'm the most normal one. They... are monsters." He shakes his head.

"Why?"

"What, why are they monsters? They tricked me into thinking they were humans but they're actually evil." He loves them all, of course. He just... can also see how much easier his life would be without all their... plotting. "They walk and worlds crumble."

"Oh, now I want to see them," Woohyun says seriously.

"Maybe around you, they won't act like jackasses," Sunggyu jokes.

"So does that mean I can meet them?"

"Did I just get tricked?" he whispers to himself.

Woohyun just smiles innocently.

* * *

They finish lunch and make a little more small talk, this time focusing on Woohyun's recent activities. Sunggyu compliments him (to his face! is this real life?) on his broadcast from a few days before.

"Aw, you watched it," Woohyun coos.

"That was your first time doing that song live, right?"

"Yeah! Did you really like it? Tell me the truth."

"You sounded really good." Sunggyu gives him two thumbs up.

Woohyun smiles shyly down at his hands but otherwise doesn't respond. "I'll go pay the bill."

"Wait," Sunggyu says, grabbing his wrist as he tries to stand up. "I should pay, I'm older."

"I asked you to come meet me," is Woohyun's argument.

"Let's just split-"

"Are you arguing with free food?" Woohyun pretends to chastise him.

Sunggyu opens his mouth to do so, but wisely closes it and shakes his head 'no.' "Then... thanks."

"There, I win." He gets out his credit card.

"Is it a competition?" Sunggyu asks incredulously.

"No," Woohyun says simply.

They leave the restaurant, only to stop about a foot down the sidewalk.

"Well, I should get going..." He doesn't want to admit it, but his workload really will kill him if he doesn't stay on top of it today; and, of course, he doesn't want to take up any more of an idol's time.

"What, already?" Woohyun pouts dramatically.

"Aren't you busy, too?" Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

"Yeah... I was having fun, though."

"Me too," Sunggyu admits quickly. "I'm going this way, where are you going?"

"Don't you want a ride?"

"No no no, I can't. Sunggyu waves his hands for emphasis. "I can go home myself."

Woohyun puts his own hands in his coat pockets. "Sunggyu-sshi?"

"Yeah?"

He looks more serious than he has this whole time. "What is it you want from me?"

"What?" He's not exactly sure how to answer that. "I didn't ask you for anything. Or did... Was I supposed to?"

"No, not- I just-" Now Woohyun looks as flustered as Sunggyu feels. "I've never done this before. Am I doing this wrong?"

"Doing what?"

"I don't know what I'm trying to ask," he admits. "Can you just... tell me why your parents contacted me?"

"Oh. I..." Sunggyu clasps his hands together and takes a deep breath. "...want to write you a song. For you to sing."

Woohyun's eyes get wide. "A song?"

He nods. "I don't have anything mainstream and I've never sold any songs to anyone but I want to show you I'm good, and I'm worth it."

"Me?" Woohyun grins. "Because I'm your favorite, right?"

"You're second place," Sunggyu responds haughtily, crossing his arms.

That surprises him again. "I'll win you over," he says confidently. "Who is it, though? Who's first in your heart?" He tugs on Sunggyu's sleeve like a kid.

Sunggyu brushes him off and starts walking away. "Nell!" he laughs, looking back. "See you later?"

"Yeah," Woohyun calls after him, waving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter!! it's full of bitty important things so i can start writing more interesting things... that's my excuse...
> 
> by the way, some of the things that have happened or will happen in this fic... is not really good behavior from fans (or their friends and parents) and I can't really condone it. I'm just here to have fun. alright, this is all I have for today lol. I Love You! please enjoy the chapter ;)

( **hoya** is now online)

**hoya:** got a Q for U

**Gyu:** why can't you ever talk like a normal human being?

**hoya:** it's coz I'm not one, next question  
**hoya:** which, oh wait, that's MY question  
**hoya** : are you ready for this?  
**hoya:** gonna hit you with a truth bomb

**Gyu:**  does it matter if i'm ready or not?

**hoya:** nope  
**hoya:** so I was thinking.  
**hoya:**  I have NEVER seen him in person, right? just you. and you?  
**hoya:** you're a shitty unreliable narrator

**Gyu:** excuse me

**hoya:** so does he even exist or are you just making this all up?  
**hoya:** give me some concrete Evidence bro

**Gyu:** I SEND YOU SCREENSHOTS LIKE EVERY DAY

**hoya:** uh yeah and I know how good you are at photoshop  
**hoya:** that's not a compliment, it's just a fact

**Gyu:** right because god forbid you say something nice about me

**hoya:** shut up hyung  
**hoya:**  the only form of proof I will accept is a video

**Gyu:** umm  
**Gyu:** howon.  
**Gyu:** if you just search his name you will find thousands of videos

**hoya:** but none have you in it  
**hoya:** checkmate

**Gyu:** you and sungyeol need to stop hanging out

* * *

( **msl** is now online)

**msl:** you made him up???

**Gyu:**  god not you too

* * *

 

Sunggyu opens up the group chat next because, well, what the fuck guys?

 

* * *

**Gyu:** what the fuck guys?

**yeol:** gonna ASK YOU THE SAME, BRO

**Gyu:** BRO

**yeol:** BRO  
**yeol:** why not introduce us, huh???? are you ashamed of me??? or doeshejustnotexist

**Gyu:** not my fault you fools can't believe basic facts

**hoya:**  I know lots of facts  
**hoya:** for example, mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell  
**hoya:** what I don't believe is how this could possibly be anything but shady

**Gyu:** is this the part where you criticize my ability to make friends  
**Gyu:** why would anyone actually want to talk to me  
**Gyu:** is that what you were going to say?

( **hoya** is typing...)

**doctor_woo:**  wait  
**doctor_woo:** let's not be mad at each other  
**doctor_woo:** sunggyu hyung what we mean is people aren't the same as they are on tv  
**doctor_woo:** and i don't think celebrities usually go out of their way to meet their fans like this so we just wanna know what kind of person he is!

**Gyu:** hmm  
**Gyu:** ok i think i understand now

**doctor_woo:** :D!

**Gyu:** so what do you want  
**Gyu:** groupchat with all of us +1?

**jjong:** yes  
**msl:** that would be so cool

**Gyu:** guess i could ask

* * *

( **wowhyun** is offline)

**Gyu:** hey you should definitely say no but should i add you to a group chat with some of my friends?  
**Gyu:** i mean. you suggested it before they did. but  
**Gyu:** i'm putting it off by asking you when i know you're busy  
**Gyu:**  please say no, insert begrudging =3= here

* * *

**yeol:**  ::flexed bicep emoji::  
**msl:**  ::flexed bicep emoji:: ::flexed bicep emoji::  
**yeol:** stop trying to out-do me  
**msl:**  what about trying to do you?  
**yeol:** PLEASE keep it in your pants

**Gyu:**  i can't leave you people alone for 30 seconds can i

**yeol:** UMMM i like how u have time to judge our friendship but haven't told me how he responded :) :) :)

* * *

( **wowhyun** is offline)

**Gyu:** also...i hope you're having a good day... okay bye

* * *

**jjong:** unless he doesn't exist and you're just stalling  
**jjong:** no judgement if that's the case  >:)

**Gyu:** no judgement, he says  
**Gyu:** creepy smiley face used by the most judgmental person i know  
**Gyu:**  and for the record, he's not even online

**doctor_woo:** that's okay :)

**Gyu:**  every time you're nice to me i feel like i've done something wrong

**yeol:** oh you've done plenty wrong  
**jjong:** you kinda walked right into that one  
**msl:** omg :0

( **Gyu** is now offline)

**yeol:**  hoyawonyaho it's safe to come out of hiding now lol  
**hoya:** whom the fuck is hoyawonyaho  
**jjong:** a lost cause

* * *

( **wowhyun** is now online)

**wowhyun:** you're always offline when i'm online :( :( :( :(  
**wowhyun:** come back :( :( :(  
**wowhyun:** also make a new groupchat  
**wowhyun:** it'll be great  
**wowhyun:** goodnight =3=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow howon what was all that tension with sunggyu about ?? why did gyu get so defensive ?? wink wink
> 
> imagine me metaphorically standing outside of howons window blasting "only tears" by infinite on a boombox; that's how i feel after writing this. 
> 
> y'know
> 
> i love you  
> i'm sorry [for writing you as mr. sadguy today]  
> etc
> 
> :(


End file.
